


Now there's no one you can trust, just someone you used to love.

by kirty



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirty/pseuds/kirty
Summary: He came under a flag of truce. He said he only wanted five minutes to talk. He looked scared, Percy. He told me Kronos was going to use him to take over the world. He said he wanted to run away, like the old days. He wanted me to come with him.





	Now there's no one you can trust, just someone you used to love.

Annabeth knew someone had been following her for about three blocks. She hadn’t decided what to do, she had her knife on her but not being sure what was following her, she was hesitant to attack. If it was just a mortal trying to mug her, it’d be better to duck into an alley, put on her cap and lose them, but if it was something worse…

She was about to cross the street to try and catch a glimpse at her follower when their steps quickened and as she was reaching for her knife, a familiar voice said her name.

 

“Annabeth”

Annabeth was angry at herself for feeling so relieved it was him.

“Luke, trying to kill me again so soon?”

“Please, five minutes, Annabeth I need to talk to you” Luke said.

It hurt looking at him. He still looked like Luke, he looked awful but it was him. She had been sure he wasn’t dead when Thalia threw him over that cliff but still, seeing him alive and well was oddly comforting.

“Why should I trust you? Last time I believed you I ended up holding the sky”

“I don’t have any weapons on me, and no one knows I’m here. Please, Annabeth” Luke said.

He looked nervous, almost scared. Annabeth was so sure this was a trick that she wanted to kick herself for what she was about to say.

“Let’s go, we’ll talk in my house”

They walked in awkward silence, Annabeth wasn’t sure if it was normal to make small talk with people who had recently tried to kill you.

 

“He’s using me. I’m his stepping stone, Annabeth, he’s probably going to kill me after he’s done conquering Olympus. I want out” Luke said

“Come back. I forgive you, everyone will. Come back to camp, fight with us.”

“It’s too late for that. Run away with me, it’ll be like the old days, you and me against the world.” Luke said.

“Luke, don’t. Don’t confuse things for what they’re not, I’m not going anywhere with you. Besides, how cowardly, leaving everyone behind to deal with the mess you’ve made.”

That hurt too, telling him she couldn’t leave with him. She could see herself saying yes and leaving everything behind, not having to face a war but, it was nothing more than a couple seconds of daydreaming. She was done running away.

Luke stood up at that, his face twisted with anger.

“Then take out your knife and fight me right here. I don’t even have a weapon, I should be an easy kill. This might be your last chance.”

Annabeth felt warm tears run down her face, and as much as she hated it, Luke was her weak spot. He could still hurt her more than she wanted to admit.

She noticed how people at camp looked at her when she tried to defend him, specially Percy. She should get over herself, accept _her_ Luke is never coming back, take his advice, kill him now that she has the chance, but she didn’t even move to grab her knife.

“And do what, Luke? Kill you with the knife you gave me the day you promised you wouldn’t let anything hurt me? That one? The one you gave me when you said we were family?”

She could see how much her words hurt him, Luke winced as if she had slapped him.

“I have to leave now. I hope you forgive me, even if it happens after I’m dead”

He started walking away, then hesitated, looking back at her. He opened his arms, and Annabeth reached for him.

“I’m sorry I keep hurting you, I know I broke my promise”

“It’s okay” It’s not.

All that time she had a crush on Luke, hugging him like this would’ve made her blush and giggle dumbly, now Annabeth just felt sort of uncomfortable, and sad. 

"Annabeth, the next time we see each other it'll be in war"

"I know" Annabeth answered, as she let go of him and waited for Luke to leave.

She thought about Iris messaging Percy or Chiron immediatly to tell them Luke had been to see her, and what he had said about Kronos but she didn't feel like sharing this with anyone, because it had felt like a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I think a lot about that time Luke visited Annabeth before being possessed by Kronos, so it's set between The Titan's Curse and The Battle of the Labyrinth. I mostly based this on what Annabeth says about talking with Luke in chapter 12 of The Last Olympian, and omg I really did not mean for this to be so angsty, haha sorry!! I'm trying to get back into writing, which I haven't done in years, so feedback would be appreciated, thank u if you read my shitty fic. tumblr: universequartzz  
> oh and title is from How Did We Get So Dark? by Royal Blood


End file.
